


Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted

by caughtdaydreaming



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtdaydreaming/pseuds/caughtdaydreaming
Summary: Drabbles about the reactions of every member of the Leverage team the first time they hear the creed.
Kudos: 5





	1. Hardison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardison hears the creed from his Nana when he turns 16.

So if everything is permitted then why am I grounded? Honestly, I'm just sayin.  
...  
Fine, what I think it means. Nothing is true. Everything we know is based on our own experiences or taught to us by people who based it on their experiences. Its all subjective, biased. Everything is permitted, if everything is biased anyway then anything could be justified. I guess. I don't know. It just seems like a code that could easily just be used to excuse everything. No consequences you know? How do you know that what you’re justifying is actually okay? I don’t like it.


	2. Eliot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot first hears the creed from a young man on a job in Istanbul.

That seems like a creed that could be bent beyond the original intention. It may be permitted but that don't mean its right. And you got to live with the consequences of every action you take. Look, trust me when I say that these things change you. The first time it hurts but you tell yourself its justified. But each time the pain fades a little quicker and the justifications come easier. Every kill pushes you closer to the point where you don't need to justify it to yourself anymore. Where the ends no longer need to justify the means.


End file.
